Solamente estas cosas me pasan a mi
by TIERNA ORFELINA
Summary: Momo es una chica normal pero su vida cambia, con la vista de los mejores amigos de sus padres la familia Hitsugaya. Desde ese mismo momento todo dará un giro de 360 grados, ya que el segundo hijo mayor de los Hitsugaya es un pedofilo acosador que no la deja vivir.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola amigos este es mi primer fic espero que les guste.**

**Declaimer: bleach no me pertenece pero si a tite kubo**

**Adiós¡**

Capitulo1: prologo.

Era un día muy hermoso en la ciudad para nuestra amiga momo que dormía plácidamente en su cama, pero fue despertada por su alarma despertador, ya que tenía que tenia una cita temprano con su novio.

Así que muy perezosamente se paro de la cama para ir al cuarto de baño, para ducharse y lavarse los dientes, después de tomar un baño de agua caliente fue a su armario y saco un suéter de cuello de tortuga color negro, jean azul y unas botas blancas, después de vestirse se dispuso a peinar su largo y sedoso cabello de color castaño que llegaba asta los hombros y lo amaro en una cola de caballo, para después sacar su pequeño estuche de maquillaje de la cual saco un delineador negro, sombras de colores rosas, su rubor rosa pastel y un lápiz labial de color rosa, después de maquillarse miro así su ventana dándose cuenta que aun esta nevando, luego dio un largo suspiro y bajo las escaleras y se encontró con su familia y su novio esperándola.

-Buenos días hija-dijeron sus padres.

-Buenos días mamá y papá-dijo dijo momo.

-Oye momo adonde vas tan arreglada- dijo su hermano mayor.

-Natsu no la molestas –dijo su segunda hermana.

-Hay soi fong solo estoy jugando ella se ve divina-dijo natsu.

-Natsu hijo no tienes que ir a la universidad- dijo kisuke.

- Ya me voy oye ichigo a donde vas con mi hermana tan temprano- dijo natsu.

-Sabes que voy a llevarme a tu hermana a una cita, momo ya nos vamos- dijo ichigo.

-Si y buenos días cariño, solo iré por mi abrigo- dijo momo subiendo las escaleras.

- Natsu como estas aquí lleva a soi nfong ala universidad y a ginta y ururu a la escuela- dijo yoruichi.

- Pero mama llévalos tu o papa- Dijo natsu quejándose.

-No podemos por que vamos a buscar a unos amigos con sus hijos al aeropuerto y despierta a tu prima- dijo yoruichi.

-Entonces ichigo que los lleve ya que el va para allá-dijo natsu.

-Natsu, sabes que ichigo y yo hemos planeado esta cita desde meses y además no que da cerca de la escuela- dijo momo.

-Pero momo es que se me hace tarde por favor, o si no te are la vida imposible lo que queda de año-dijo natsu.

-Natsu esta bien llevare a tus hermanos menores pero a soi fong y a rangiku te las llevas- dijo ichigo.

-Gracias amigo te debo una, oye rangiku baja por favor-dijo natsu tomando las llaves del auto.

-Ya estoy aquí desesperado-dijo rangiku bajando las escaleras.

-Mama ichigo puede a quedarse a cenar con nosotros hoy-dijo momo.

-Claro hija puede venir por que le tengo una sorpresita-dijo yoruichi con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Gracias pero no me gustaría importunar, ya había dicho que tendrían visita- dijo ichigo.

-Tranquilo además te conviene, pero ya vamos- dijo kisuke.

-Adiós- dijeron natsu, soi fong, ginta, ururu y rangiku.

-Nos vemos en la cena, ichigo cariño puedes ir encendiendo el auto voy por mis cosas-dijo momo.

-Si momo- dijo ichigo dándole un beso en los labios y saliendo de la casa.

-Por dios hija no pudiste buscar algo mejor-dijo yoruichi poniéndose su abrigo.

-Mama por favor ya hemos hablado de esto, por favor papa dile-dijo momo haciendo berrinche.

-Tu madre tiene razón pero la sorpresa que te tenemos es enorme-dijo kisuke cogiendo las llaves del auto.

-Ves asta tu padre esta conmigo, bueno hija nos vemos- dijo yoruichi dándole un beso en la frente a su hija.

-Adiós nos vemos en la cena- dijo momo para luego salir.

-Esta niña no cambia, pero ya vera hoy en la cena ya vamos- dijo kisuke saliendo con su esposa.

En el aeropuerto una familia muy ocupada esta haciendo cosas muy diferentes ya que sus trabajos no les permite pasar ni un rato con su familia, pero no todo el mundo estaba contento de estar aquí muchos, unos estaban de vacaciones mientras otros están obligas a ir.

-Sabes mama toshiro y yo pudimos haber venido, no era necesario traer a toda la familia-dijo loki media molesta señalando a su familia.

-Por varias razones estamos aquí: 1 venimos a traerlos, 2 por que todos venimos en familia de vacaciones y 3 venimos a ver a unos amigos, y no te molesta hija no vamos a quedar desde hoy lunes 17 asta el marte 1 de enero- dijo su unohana.

-Mama sabes que tengo trabajo y solo me ausentare durante4 días-dijo toshiro

-No va ser necesario por que los trasladamos a Japón ¡sorpresa!- dijo ukitake feliz a su hijo.

-Espera papá esas sorpresas que nos dijiste antes de venir esta es una- dijo gin.

Flashback

-Y que nos quieren decir- dijo loki.

-Saben que todos iremos de vacaciones- dijo ukutake.

-Si lo sabes- dijeron toshiro, loki y gin al mismo tiempo.

-Pues le tenemos 3 sorpresas- dijo unohana.

-Pues cuales son?- pregunto gin curioso.

-Las sabrán en el transcurso del viaje-dijo ukitake.

-Entonces son 3 sorpresas- dijo toshiro pensativo.

-Al menos dennos una pista si- dijo loki rogando.

Fin del Flashback

-Como seguía hablando esta es una, la segunda es que ustedes tres 3 vivirán aquí en Japón y la tercera espera hasta la cena- dijo ukitake.

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-dijeron los tres sorprendidos.

-Claro, y otra cosa-dijo ukitake ya fue interrumpido por toshiro.

-Si, oye papa y los gemelos donde están, estabas a cargo de ellos- dijo toshiro.

-Hay no Antoni y Abel donde están –grito ukitake dando vueltas como loco- loki tampoco esta dios no llevo ni dos minutos con ustedes y ya se me perdieron, perfecto ahora me dejan hablando solo- dijo ukitake buscando a sus hijo.

Toshiro miraba sentado en una banca mirando como sus hermanos menores jugaban, y como su hermano se perdía contando todas las maletas de los viajantes. Para el esto era agotador pero tenia su mente ocupada en asuntos muy importantes sobre su trabajo hasta que su hermano lo llamo sacándolo del transe que tenia.

-Oye toshiro llama a los chico ya nos vamos- dijo gin para después irse.

-Esta bien dame un momento- dijo toshiro parándose de la banca.

-Pero ya- dijo gin corriendo hacia la entrada.

-Loki trae a los niños y vamos- dijo toshiro.

-Ya vamos- dijo loki corriendo con sus dos pequeños hermanos.

En la entrada del aeropuerto estaba unohana muy abrazada de su mejor amiga que no había visto en años, por otro lado los mas jóvenes miraban muy extraño la reacción de su madre con aquella mujer.

-Amiga mírate te ves divina - dijo yoruichi.

-Gracias lo mismo digo- dijo unohana.

-Kisuke que a sido de tu vida- dijo ukitake estrechando la mano con su amigo de la toda la vida.

-Bien y la tu ya se muy bien, no me digas ellos son tus hijos- dijo kisuke mirando a los muchachos.

-Si lo son, niños vengan aquí, no sean tímidos vengan- dijo ukitake asiéndoles señas con las manos.

-Hola ukitake cuanto tiempo-dijo yoruichi.

-Hola yoruichi, unohana vamos a presentar a los niños- dijo ukitake abrazando a su esposa.

-Bueno empezare yo, el es Gin Hitsugaya el mayor, el es Toshiro Hitsugaya el segundo, ella es Loki Hitsugaya la tercera y ello son Antoni y Abel Hitsugaya los últimos-dijo unohana presentando a sus hijos.

-Es un placer conocerlos nuestra madre habla mucho de ustedes- dijo toshiro besando la mano de yoruichi y estrechando la mano de kisuke.

-El placer es nuestro – dijo kisuke.

-Una pregunta kisuke y yoruichi ¿ustedes tienen hijos?- dijo loki.

-Si hija tenemos 6 hijos, una sobrina de 25, uno de 24, una de 22, una de 16 y dos mellizos de 12 años- dijo yoruichi.

-Que cosa ellos tiene casi nuestra misma edad- dijo loki.

-De verdad y por curiosidad ¿cuantos años tienen?- dijo algo emocionada yoruichi.

-Empezando por Gin el tiene 25, Toshiro tiene 23 y cumple 24 dentro de 3 días, yo tengo 15 y cumplo 16 dentro de 3 días y los gemelos tienen 5 años- dijo loki.

-Cielos tienes razón, pera dijiste que dentro de 3 días el cumplirá 24 y tu 16, me confundiste en esa parte-dijo yoruichi.

-Sabe que dentro de tres días estamos a 20 de diciembre- dijo loki.

-Si y que hay en esa fecha-dijo yoruichi.

-Por que en esa fecha el y yo cumplimos años, ahora si entendió- dijo loki.

-Bueno parece que tendremos una fiesta- dijo kisuke.

-Ya dejemos de charla y vámonos- dijo yoruichi.

-Si- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Gracias por traerme al zoológico cariño tengo tiempo que no venia-dijo momo abrazada de ichigo.

-No hay de que, momo tenemos que hablar- dijo ichigo separándose de ella.

-Si cariño que pasa- dijo momo algo confundido.

-Es sobre nosotros, creo que deberíamos estar un tiempo separados- dijo ichigo seriamente.

-Estas terminando conmigo ichigo- dijo momo al borde de las lágrimas.

-Si y lo siento momo, es que ya no siento esas chispa que sentía antes- dijo ichigo.

-Entiendo ya le concediste el deseo a mi mama- dijo momo llorando-pero no me voy a deprimir ya que tu no eres el único hombre en la tierra- dijo momo para darle un beso en la mejilla y secándose las lagrimas.

-Quieres que te lleve a casa- dijo ichigo.

-No gracias yo tengo cosas que hacer y no iré a casa ahora- dijo momo con una sonrisa.

-Esta bien adiós momo- dijo ichigo para luego irse.

-Mi madre tiene razón ese ichigo es un estúpido- dijo momo caminando hacia la salida.

En el auto yoruichi, kisuke , unohan ay ukitake hablaban de cosas del pasado y buenos tiempos, mientras que los gemelos jugaban entre ambos, toshiro revisando unos planos en su mini laptop, gin revisaba su correo electrónico en su BlackBerry y loki escuchaba música en su iPhone. Cada uno de ellos asían cosas muy diferentes como se puede ver, toshiro seguía revisando los planos de una mansión que debe construir en España para la reina, gin veía los correo de sus pacientes pidiéndole que vuelva y loki escuchaba música de reik mientras miraba por la ventana, los tres muy concentrados en sus asuntos fueron interrumpidos por kisuke.

-Gin y Toshiro, a que de dedican?- pregunto kisuke.

-Yo soy arquitecto, deportista, ginecólogo y empresario- dijo toshiro volviendo a su trabajo.

-Yo a diferencia de mi hermano soy contador, psicólogo y psiquiatra- dijo gin.

-Santo dios y tú loki me imagino que aun estudias en 2do o 3ro de secundaria- dijo kisuke algo sorprendido por las profesiones de esos dos.

-Te equivocas yo termine la escuela el año pasado ahora estudio medicina y trabajo como enfermera y asistente de toshiro - dijo loki.

-Unohana amiga tus hijos son increíbles tan jóvenes y mira todas la carrera que tienen y su adelantamiento- dijo yoruichi.

-Gracias me lo dicen a menudo, oye yoruichi las maletas que envié la semana pasada llegaron- dijo unohana.

-Si llegaron- dijo yoruichi.

-Bueno ya llegamos- dijo kisuke.

-Entonces aquí pasaremos los próximos 16 días- dijo loki bajando del auto.

-Claro y la pasaremos muy bien- dijo yoruichi regando el cabello de loki.

-Gracias- dijo loki arreglándose el cabello.

-Que hacemos afuera entremos hace mucho frio- dijo kisuke abriendo la puerta.

Después de entrar todos dejaron sus zapatos en la entrada, sus abrigos en el armario, luego los hermanos hitsugaya examinaban la casa arriba y abajo los cuatro adultos miraban a los jóvenes extraño por lo que hacían.

-Toshiro termine arriba- dijo gin desde arriba.

-Toshiro termine con el sótano y el patio- dijo loki desde afuera.

-Muy bien yo termine abajo y con el ático- dijo toshiro desde abajo.

-Onii-chan ya revisamos la entrada- dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo.

-Perfecto gin baja, loki entra y ustedes vallan con mama y papa- dijo toshiro.

-Que hacemos ahora- dijo loki.

-Es temprano, que les parece si vamos a conocer el vecindario- dijo toshiro.

-Por mi esta bien- dijo gin.

-Disculpe yoruichi por aquí hay algún parque cerca- dijo loki.

-Si bajando la calle a la derecha-dijo yoruichi.

-Gracias vuelvo a las 7, Antoni y Abel vamos al parque- dijo saliendo de la sala.

-Yoruichi por aquí hay algún gimnasio?- pregunto gin.

-Si a cuatro calles de aquí- dijo yoruichi.

-Gracias- dijo gin saliendo.

-Y toshiro en que puedo ayudar- dijo yoruichi.

-Yo nada, me quedare a ayudar si no le molesta- dijo toshiro con su típica voz fría.

-Claro ayúdanos a preparar la cena- dijo yoruichi caminando ala cocina.

-Yo la sigo- dijo toshiro.

En el parque:

-Que hacemos aquí onee-san-dijo Antoni.

-Si es verdad, que hacemos aquí- dijo Abel algo curioso.

-Pues vamos a conocer el parque- dijo Loki.

-Entonces vamos a los columpios, luego al sube y baja, la barras paralelas, al tobogán y por ultimo aremos un muñeco de nieve- dijo Abel dando brincos.

-Pues manos a la obra- dijo Loki.

Después de un rato los hermanos jugaban en el parque ganando la mirada de muchas de la personas del alrededor, con entusiasmo loki bajaba por el tobogán con su dos hermanos una y otra vez, luego fueron al sube y baja donde Abel se asusto por la altura, después de risas fueron a las barras en donde Antoni se callo mas de dos veces ya Abel y Loki eran expertos en la barra y finalmente fueron a los columpio donde loki solo observaba a sus hermanos correr al alrededor del parque.

-Onee-san tenemos frio- dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo.

-Igual yo que tal si vamos por un chocolate caliente a aquella cafetería- dijo loki señalando.

-Si vamos- dijeron los niños jalando a su hermana.

-Esperen me voy a caer- dijo loki casi cayéndose.

En casa de los hinamori:

-Mama papa ya llegamos- dijeron ginta y ururu entrando a la casa.

-Bienvenidos estamos en la cocina- dijo yoruichi en la cocina.

- Mama que haya para cenar y quien es ese anciano que esta cocinando- dijo ginta viendo la cocina.

-Oye niño mas respeto- dijo toshiro con el ceño fruñido.

-Ni que fueras mi madre- dijo ginta.

-Hijo el es Toshiro Hitsugaya el hijo de mi mejor amiga- dijo yoruichi.

-A es un placer anciano- dijo ginta.

-Igual enano mal teñido- dijo toshiro moviendo la sopa.

-Bueno ginta te presento a unohana y Jūshirō hitsugaya-dijo kisuke.

-Es un placer ginta y ella es mi hermana ururu- dijo ginta señalando a su hermana.

-El placer es nuestro ginta-san- dijo unohana.

-Disculpe usted tiene mas hijo- dijo ururu.

-Si tenemos otros cuatro hijos- dijo unohana.

-Perfecto, y no me diga que los otro cuatros son chicos todos- dijo ginta.

- No tres de ellos son chicos y uno es una chica- dijo Jūshirō.

-Enserio y cuantos años tiene- dijo ginta con los ojos iluminados.

-Ella tiene casi 16 años- dijo unohana.

-Demasiado mayor para mi, pero ella es linda- dijo ginta.

-Si ella es hermosa- dijo unohana.

-Disculpe unohana-san cuantos años el tiene- dijo ururu señalando a toshiro.

-El tiene 23 años, creo que es un poco mayor para ti- dijo unohana.

-Si, pero para mis hermanas no- dijo ururu con un brillo en sus ojos.

-Hola familia ya llegue- dijo natsu muy feliz.

-Bienvenido- dijo yoruichi.

-Gracias, parece que yo no existo por que nadie me saluda, parece que solo tú me notaste y donde esta papa- dijo natsu.

-El en este momento esta con nuestros amigos ve a conocerlos- dijo yoruichi.

-Si señora- dijo natsu caminando a la sala es estar.

-En serio yoruichi no entiendo a tus hijos- dijo toshiro sacando un pastel del horno.

-Si con el tiempo te acostumbraras ven y dame ese pastel yo lo decorare y gracias por ayudarme a hacer la cena- dijo yoruichi.

-No hay de que, si me disculpas iré por loki y los gemelos al parque- dijo toshiro saliendo de la cocina.

En lasa de estar:

-Hola ustedes tienen que ser los amigos de mi mis padres, es un placer conocerlos mi nombre es natsu- dijo natsu estrechando la mano.

-El placer es nuestro natsu-san- dijo unohana.

-Mamá iré por los chico vuelvo en un momento- dijo toshiro entrando a la sala de estar.

-Disculpa por que la llamas mamá a una mujer tan joven, anciano- dijo natsu con el ceño fruñido.

-Hola a ti también, y esa es la forma como llamo a mi novia- dijo toshiro con sarcasmo.

-Hola Natsu Hinamori, es un placer conocerte- dijo natsu tendiéndole la mano.

-Toshiro Hitsugaya, el placer es mio, si me disculpas me tengo que ir voy por mis hermanos- dijo toshiro tomando la mano.

-Onii-chan ven rápido es lokita- dijeron los gemelos corriendo hacia su hermano.

-Que pasa Antoni y Abel- dijo toshiro.

-Lokita esta- dijo Antoni.

-Que tiene loki díganme- dijo toshiro en un tono serio provocando que sus hermanitos se asustaran.

-ELLA ESTA HERIDA¡-gritaron los gemelos.

-Donde esta?- pregunto toshiro.

-Estoy aquí- dijo loki entrando a la sala de estar.

-Hija que te paso mírate- dijo unohana parándose para revisar a su hija.

-Estoy bien mamá-dijo loki.

-Hay dios loki que te paso, mírate estas toda mojada, llena de lodo y tu falda donde esta?- dijo yoruichi.

-Estoy bien, cuando venia de regreso a la casa un tipo con cabello rosado que estaba en Mercedes rojo casi me atropella, y que cosa en frente de la casa hay un Mercedes del mismo color que tiene la falda que me rasgo- dijo loki con el ceño fruñido.

-Eso explica por que los pantalones tan cortos hija- dijo Jūshirō.

-Es su hijo -dijo loki mirando a kisuke y a yoruichi.

-Desgraciadamente si- dijo yoruichi.

-Natsu idiota baja- dijo kisuke.

-No- dijo desde arriba.

-NATSU BAJAS POR LA BUENAS O POR LA MALAS-dijo furioso toshiro.

-Ven por mi si te atreves- dijo natsu aun arriba.

-Vuelvo en un momento- dijo toshiro caminando hacia las escaleras.

-Hola tía ya estamos en casa- dijo rangiku entrando junto con soi fong.

-Bienvenidas-dijeron todos los presentes en la sala.

-AHHHHHHHHHHH que ternuritas- dijo rangiku abrazando a los gemelos.

-Tienes razón son lindos pero no los asfixies-dijo soi fong señalando los pechos de rangiku.

-Lo siento pequeños quieren un dulce-dijo rangiku sacando los paletas de sus pechos.

-Oye tienes que enseñarme eso- dijo loki con un brillo en los ojos.

-Claro, a hola soy Rangiku Matsumoto y ella es mi prima Soi Fong mucho gusto-dijo rangiku extendiendo la mano.

-Loki Hitsugaya el placer el mio Rangiku y Soi Fong- dijo loki tomando la mano.

-Oh disculpe, mi imprudencia ustedes deben ser los amigos de mi padre es un placer- dijo rangiku.

-El placer es nuestro- dijo unohana.

-Tú debes ser la bella y encantadora sobrina de kisuke, es un placer conocerte-dijo Jūshirō.

-Gracias, bueno dejándonos de saludos ustedes tienen unos gemelos preciosos, y otra cosa ¿tienen hijos mayores?- dijo rangiku con los ojos iluminados.

-Si tenemos dos hijos mayores, uno esta arriba con tu hermano y el otro por hay- dijo unohana.

-Perfecto tal vez le eche el ojo a alguno-dijo rangiku.

-Hablando de nuestros hijos donde esta gin- dijo Jūshirō.

-El fue al gimnasio cerca de aquí-dijo yoruichi.

-Gracias, que tal si vamos a cenar tengo hambre- dijo Jūshirō parándose del sofá.

-Si- dijeron todos los presentes caminando hacia el comedor.

En el comedor se encontraba toshiro acompaño de dos personas amordazadas y caminas de fuerza llorando, mirándolo suplicante mientras tohiro terminaba de poner la mesa arreglar el desastre que causaron gin y natsu. Toshiro sintió pasos que venían de la sala de estar hasta el comedor así que dejo de hacer lo que hacia y sentó en el sofá frente a natsu y gin, todos se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver a los dos chico amarados, tirándole miradas suplicantes de auxilio. Hasta que el sonido de la puerta los saco de su transe desviando su mirada para la entrada de la del comedor.

-Hola familia ya llegue- dijo momo con una gran sonrisa.

-Hola hija hasta que llegas y tu desgracia quiero decir novio- dijo yoruichi abrazando a su hija.

-No pudo venir se les presentaron problemas en el trabajo- dijo momo.

-Si la misma escusa momo-chan, búscate otro novio- dijo rangiku.

-Ella tiene razón- dijeron los mellizos.

-YA CALLENSE YA ME TINEN ARTA CON ESE MISMO TEMA, ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh-dijo momo hecha una furia.

- Que pasa momo- dijo su padre preocupado por el grito de su hija.

-Por que el y natsu-nii-san, esta amarado con una camisa de fuerza haber quien lo hizo- dijo momo causándole escalofríos a todos menos a toshiro.

-Yo lo hice hay algún problema- dijo toshiro con uno frio y escalofriante.

-Que te hicieron ellos para que los amarres- dijo momo con voz grave.

-Eso no te importa- dijo toshiro aun con su tono frio.

- Nani, mira enano me dices lo que hicieron esos idiotas por las buenas o por la malas- dijo momo.

-Esta bien, el imbécil de cabello rosa casi atropella a mi hermana y ese bobo de allí se comió el postre y otra cosa ¡NO ME DIGAS ENANO YA QUE SOY DOS VECES MAS GRANDE QUE TU ¡pecho plano- dijo toshiro molesto y con sarcasmo.

-¡QUE A QUIEN LLAMAS PECHO PLANO ESTUPIDO!- dijo momo con intención de abofetearlo.

-Ni se te ocurra ponerme un dedo encima por que te pude salir caro- dijo toshiro muy seriamente.

-Perfecto hoy a sido uno de los peores días de mi vida, mi novio termino conmigo, mi periodo me llego una semana antes, me robaron mi abrigo favorito, se me callo mi iPhone en un charco de agua, mi celular se le acabo la batería, mi hermano amarado con una camisa de fuerza y para matar la cosa estoy discutiendo contigo- dijo momo en llanto.

-Lo siento por ti mi nombre es Toshiro Hitsugaya- dijo caminando hacia natsu y gin.

-Ves hija te lo dije ichigo no vale la pena, ya mi beba deja de llorar- dijo yoruichi consolando a su hija.

-Gracias mami, pero ya no llorare por eso hay personas que les pasan cosas peores y donde están tus amigos mama- dijo momo secándose las lagrimas.

-Lo siento momo- chan mi nombre es Jūshirō Hitsugaya y ella es mi esposa Retsu Hitsugaya, pero puedes llamarla unohana- dijo Jūshirō.

-Es un placer y gracias- dijo momo.

-Me disculpo por mis hermanos, hola Loki Hitsugaya y el de cabello plateado amarrado Gin Hitsugaya- dijo loki señalando a gin.

-Es un placer loki y gin, y usdes como se llaman- dijo momo.

-Antoni y Abel Hitsugaya es un placer peach- dijeron los gemelos.

-Disculpen si no me equivoco me llamarón peach- dijo momo confundida.

-Es el significado de tu nombre en ingles- dijo toshiro quitándole las vendas de la boca a gin y natsu.

-Entiendo o pero ustedes dos son preciosos- dijo momo abrazando a los gemelos.

-¡Por fin libre¡- grito natsu.

-Oh momo te debo una gracias- dijo gin abrazando a momo.

-¿Por que?-dijo momo medio confundido.

-Gracias a tu valor por discutir con toshiro, por que si no lo hubieras hecho el nos hubiera dejado 3 días así y medicados- dijo gin medio asustado.

-Gin-dijo toshiro disparándole una sonrisa gélida.

-Oigan tengo hambre vamos a comer- dijo ginta.

-Ginta tiene razón, y ¿que hay de cenar mama?- dijo momo.

-No se hija pregúntale al chef- dijo yoruichi señalando a toshiro.

-El cocino-dijo momo.

-Si- dijeron todos.

-Perfecto no quiero cenar, hasta mañana-dijo momo caminado hacia las escaleras.

-Ni se te ocurra poner un pie en esa escalera señorita, deberías estar agradecida el se esmero en hacer esa cena, además el hizo tu postre favorito- dijo kisuke a su hija.

-Tu padre tiene razón, tienes dos opciones tener tu sorpresa o no tenerla- dijo yoruichi con una gran sonrisa.

-Esta bien voy a cenar pero antes mi sorpresa- dijo momo con una sonrisa.

-Perfecto ahora todos vamos a la mesa que la comida nos llama- dijo natsu con se babero preparado.

Todos los presentes menos toshiro se quedaron sorprendidos por la hermosa mesa que estaba decorada con un mantel blanco y velas aromáticas de distintos olores, el menú de esa noche era una cremosa sopa de champiñones, un pavo relleno que olía delicioso, puré de papas, pequeño trozos de carne con forma de animales, pasta, camarones, papas fritas, pollo frito, sodas, jugo de durazno, naranja y sandia, también había vino, wiski, tequila, sake, sidra, champan. Después de admirar la mesa cada uno tomo un lugar en la misma.

-Toshiro esta comida se ve estupenda- dijo rangiku.

-Gracias- dijo toshiro.

-Oh pollo frito- dijo natsucon un brillo en los ojos.

-Papas fritas- dijo gin con una gran sonrisa.

-No lo toque son para los niños- dijo toshiro.

-Que pero yo quiero pollo frito, que mala suerte, además del pollo que otra cosa no puedo comer- dijo natsu haciendo berrinche.

-No toques la carne con forma de animales, la pasta, las papas fritas, los jugos y sodas eso es solo para los niños- dijo toshiro cortando el pavo.

-Que todo lo rico son para los mocosos- gritaron gin y natsu al mimo tiempo.

-Si- dijo toshiro muy tranquilo.

-Chicos silencio y vamos a cenar si tengo mucha hambre- dijo unohana dándoles una sonrisa asesina.

Después de esa mirada asesina todos se dispusieron a cenar, natsu y gin casi lloraban por no comer lo que querían, los mas jóvenes comían muy feliz por comer su comida favorita, loki y momo disfrutaban cada bocado de esas deliciosa comida.

-Por que ellas si pueden comer y nosotras no- dijeron gin y natsu.

-Por que estamos en desarrollo-dijo loki.

-Desarrollo nada, me retiro no tengo mas hambre- dijo natsu.

-No te vallas o no comerás postre- dijo loki señalando con un el tenedor.

-Y que hay de postre?- pregunto curioso.

-Tenemos, helado, pastel, dulce de leche y ensalada de frutas bañada con leche condensada- dijo loki con un brillo en los ojos.

-Quiero de todo un poco- dijo natsu.

-No solo puedes elegir uno- dijo toshiro.

-Y por que no se vale hermano- dijo gin

-A ver digan que quieren que estoy cansado- dijo toshiro molesto.

-Pastel para los cuatro- dijo unohana.

-Helado para los cuatro- dijo Antoni.

-Dulce de leche para mi- dijo loki.

-Pastel para mi y natsu- dijo gin.

-Para mi ensalada de frutas- dijo rangiku.

-Yo helado pero no mucho- dijo soi fong.

-Quiero un poco de helado de vainilla- dijo momo.

-Vuelvo en un momento -dijo toshiro caminando a la cocina.

Después que todos comieron sus postres se dispusieron a dormir, cada uno tomo sus habitaciones correspondientes, pero el único que se quedo despierto fue toshiro, pensando como organizar su agenda para el nuevo día, pensó todo lo que había sucedido hoy fue un día de locos lo único que pudo hacer fue bostezar y subir las escaleras asta el cuarto que tenia que compartir.

En la habitación de momo:

-Tenemos que arreglar este problemas no vamos a estar asi toda la noche- dijo momo.

-Nada solo déjame dormir adelante y tu atrás, asunto resuelto- dijo loki.

-No me gusta dormir atrás- dijo momo.

-Esta bien yo atrás y tu adelante- dijo loki.

De repente la puerta del cuarto de momo mostrando a un toshiro con una sola toalla en la cintura y con el cabello mojado.

-Loki donde esta mi ropa interior, y no te pongas esos pijamas tan provocativos- dijo toshiro.

-Están en esa maleta, y además es muy cómodo, el que debería ponerse algo más cubridor, estas desnudo ya demás esta no es mi habitación para que te andes paseando en pelotas en pelotas por aquí- dijo loki en la entrada de la puerta.

-Ahora are yo la pregunta ¿Por qué SU ROPA INTERIOR ESTA EN MI HABITACION?- dijo momo roja como un tomate.

-Ya me voy señorita y lindo pijama, me excita- dijo toshiro guiñándole el ojo y saliendo.

-Que raro por lo general el siempre viene desnudo- dijo loki acostándose.

-Eso no es cierto-dijo momo a un sonrojada.

-Por lo general solo lo hace en casa, pero aquí solo lo hace apara fastidiarte así que tranquila, no es de esos pedófilos que andan por hay ya duérmete - dijo loki .

-Si tu lo dices, loki buenas noches- dijo momo apagando las luces.

-Buenas noches- dijo loki.

Esa fue una noche muy tranquila, pero al otro día en la mañana seria muy diferente ya que todo se pondrá patas arriba.

Continuara….


	2. Un día de compras y algo mas

**Hola mina**

**Lamento la tardanza es que la escuela**** no me deja vivir. Pero nada aquí te el segundo capitulo .Espero que lo disfruten **

**Gracias por sus cometarios a:**

**LadyDy, Vic-chan**, ** .7**

**Bueno aquí esta el capitulo 1, así que lean y dejen****Reviews**** .**

**Ja Ne.**

Capitulo: 1 un día de compras y algo mas.

Era un mañana muy tranquila para nuestras amigas loki y momo ya que se levantaron con un humor especial. Ambas se saludaron con un buenos días, después se dispusieron a vestirse, loki con un suéter de cuello de tortuga, uno jeans largo gastados y unas botas de tacón mediano de color negro y en su mano derecha portaba dos pulseras se color dorado y plateado. En cambio momo portaba un cuello de tortuga blanco asta los codos con un cinturón Marrón en su vientre, unos jeans negros, con unas botas sin tacón de color gris. Ambas se hicieron el mismo peinado una cola de caballo alta. Después de vestirse ambas bajaron las escaleras sorprendiéndose de lo que veían, toshiro haciéndole una llave a natsu, rangiku le peleaban a gin por comerse el ultimo pedazo de pastel, kisuke siendo azotado por yoruichi, bueno Antoni, Abel, soi fong, ginta y ururu estaban tranquilos viendo la televisión, mientras retsu y Jūshirō preparaban el desayuno en la cocina.

-Buenos días- dijeron loki y momo.

-Buenos días- dijeron todos.

-¿Adonde vas loki?- dijo toshiro apretando más a natsu.

-Momo me llevara al centro comercial para comprar unos accesorios para mi nuevo vestido- dijo loki.

-Y quien las llevara- dijo natsu zafándose de toshiro.

-Ustedes- dijeron ambas al insomnio.

-Por que nosotros, ni que quisiera compartir auto con el- dijo natsu molesto.

-Ni yo tampoco- dijo toshiro lleno de ira.

-No hay problema nos iremos nosotras así que tu dame las llaves de tu auto- dijo loki extendiendo la mano.

-Que eres menor de edad y no puedes conducir- dijo natsu.

-Claro que se conducir y tengo un permiso especial- dijo loki.

-Que solo funciona en Inglaterra no en Japón, así que yo las llevare- dijo toshiro poniendo se su abrigo.

-Gracias- dijeron ambas.

-Yoruichi me puedes prestar tu auto- dijo toshiro.

-Claro es el Ferrari negro y cuídalo como si fuera tulló y aquí están las llaves - dijo yoruchi.

-Ringrazio il mio amato Yoruichi'll prendermi cura come la mia vita, igualq ue alla tua bella figlia(gracias mi amada yoruichi lo cuidare como mi vida, al igual que a tu bella hija)- dijo toshiro confundiendo a casi todo el mundo.

-Oh si parla italiano, mi stupiscono ogni giorno, ci vediamo a cena (oh hablas italiano, cada dia me sorprendes, nos vemos en la cena)- dijo yoruichi.

-ok allora andiamo a parlare l'italiano, ma che il tempo è denaro(luego hablan italiano, así que vámonos que el tiempo es oro)- dijo loki.

-Adiós a todos nos vemos en la cena- dijo momo.

-Esperen voy con ustedes- dijo natsu.

-Si pero date prisa- dijo toshiro entrando al auto.

-Yo voy adelante- dijo lokio, pero fue detenida por la mano de natsu.

-No las niñas van atrás y los adultos adelante- dijo natsu.

- Esta bien, momo asme espacio- dijo loki entrando.

-Están todos listos- dijo toshiro.

-Si- dijeron los 3 presentes.

El camino al centro comercial fue tranquilo, después de llegar toshiro entro al estacionamiento y estaciono el auto. Todos bajaron y momomle mostro a loki las tiendas del centro comercial y natsu hizo lo mismo con toshiro, pero loki se detuvo en una tienda que conocía de pies a cabeza, jalando a momo por un brazo entraron.

-Bienvenidos a LoVe SonG- dijo una de las empleadas.

-Gracias me gustaría ver los vestidos de gala mas sexy que tienen- dijo loki.

-Perfecto síganme- dijo la empleada.

-Loki espera no creo que pueda comprar algo en esta tienda, es algo costosa- dijo momo.

-Tranquila yo lo pagare con mis ahorros, no te preocupes tengo una tarjeta de descuento de esta tienda así que no va a salir caro, además necesito una compañera para mi fiesta- dijo loki con una gran sonrisa.

-Gracias te debo un favor y no sabía que tenias una fiesta cuando- dijo momo.

-Pasado mañana es mi cumpleaños y es de vestimenta de gala y tengo de llevar un compañero o compañera- dijo loki.

-Entonces me elegiste a mi para ser tu compañera- dijo momo con una gran sonrisa.

-Si así que vamos a elegir vestidos para las dos- dijo loki muy entusiasmada.

-Espera loki, ¿toshiro y natsu donde están?- pregunto momo.

-Estamos aquí desde hace 15 minutos por que- dijo natsu muy tranquilo.

-Pero no los vimos entrar- dijo momo algo sorprendida.

-Olvídense de eso y vamos por los vestidos- dijo toshiro medio molesto.

En los probadores:

-Loki este vestido es precioso y los zapatos- dijo momo asombrada con lo que llevaba.

-Lo se vamos a ver la opinión de los chicos- dijo loki.

-Loki y momo salgan ya tenemos 2 horas esperando- dijeron natsu y toshiro al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno iré yo primero- dijo loki saliendo del probador con un vestido sin tirantes, ajustado desde sus pechos hasta su cintura, además llevaba un lazo blanco entre su vientre y sus pechos y la falda era suelta hasta las rodillas, lleva unas zapatillas altas de color negro al igual que el vestido y un brazalete de perlas en la mano derecha.

-Del uno al diez te doy un diez perfecto como me gusta- dijo toshiro.

- Y tu natsu- dijo loki esperando una respuesta.

-Igual que tu hermano, te ves encantadora- dijo natsu medio sonrojado.

-Gracias a los dos momo sal ya- dijo loik.

-Y como me veo- dijo momo que portaba un vestido globo blanco asta las rodillas, un moño debajo de sus pechos de color naranja, unos zapatos altos de punta fina de color blanco y un moño pequeño, unos aretes naranjas largos y un cintillo de un moño naranja.

-Bien- dijeron toshiro y natsu al mismo tiempo.

-Loki por que no le elegiste algo más sexy, para que marque su figura- dijo toshiro.

-No ese me gusta y se queda, además faltan sus trajes no crean que se salvan oyeron- dijo loki.

-Si mamá- dijeron natsu y toshiro.

-Volvemos en un momento vamos momo- dijo loki jalando a momo al vestidor.

En la caja registradora:

-Muy bien llevaremos esto- dijo toshiro entregándoles los vestidos a la cajera.

-OK tarjeta de crédito o efectivo- dijo la cajera.

-Tarjeta por favor, dijo toshiro entregándole la tarjeta a la cajera.

-Gracias por su compre y vuelvan pronto- dijo la cajera.

-Y que hacemos ahora- dijo natsu.

-Ahora es su turno es hora de ir de compras, a SEXY BOY- dijo loki jalando a los hombres presente.

-Momo hay una tienda SEXY BOY- dijo loki.

-Si, esta a 2 minutos de aquí- dijo momo.

-Que haces hay guíame ahora- dijo loki con un aura negra a su alrededor.

-Si- dijo momo caminando en dirección de la tienda.

Después de llegar a la tienda loki vio una gran cantidad de trajes de todos lo tamaños, colores y las mejores marcas, hasta que vio unos trajes en la sección de gemelos y se los entrego a natsu y toshiro par que se probaban mientras ello se median los trajes momo y loki hablaba de como se verían los chicos con los trajes. Despues de 5 minutos de espera natsu Salió con un traje blanco y toshiro uno negro, por otro lado momo y loki brincaban de ver los lindos trajes que habían elegido.

-A pagar- dijeron momo y loki an insomnio.

-Que- dijeron natsu y toshiro.

-Quítense los trajes que los vamos a comprar, yo los pagare con mi tarjeta de puntos de esta tienda- dijo loki muy contenta.

-Espera tienes tarjetas de puntos de esta tienda con cuantos puntos- dijo natsu.

-Esta tiene 10,000 puntos por que- dijo loki.

-QUE¡- dijo natsu medio molesto.

-Tranquilo natsu-nii-san- dijo momo tratando de calmar a su hermano.

-Para que no pienses mal esta es la tarjeta de mamá, ella compra los trajes, camisa, corbatas etc. De toshiro, gin papá, Antoni y Abel- por eso tengo tantos puntos- dijo loki con el seño fruñido.

-Entiendo aquí tienes y ni pienses que lo voy a devolver, tu hermano y yo pagamos 9,000 yenes en vestido- dijo natsu entregándole el traje.

-Aquí tiene- dijo loki entregando los trajes a la cajera.

-Pagara con efectivo, tarjeta o puntos- dijo la cajera.

-Puntos por favor- dijo loki dándole su tarjeta de puntos.

-Gracias por su compra y vuelva pronto -dijo la cajera entregándole las bolsas a loki.

-Gracias- dijo loki caminando hacia los demás.

-Que hacemos ahora- dijo momo.

-Vamos a comer algo, ya es tarde y tengo hambre- dijo natsu.

-Esta bien, momo y loki donde quieren comer- dijo toshiro, quitándole las bolsas a loki.

- A macdonald- dijeron loki y momo al mismo tiempo.

-Ok iremos a macdonal pero antes deb- toshiro no pudo terminar ya que fue arrastrado por lo loki asta el local.

En macdonal:

-Buenas tardes que les gustaría ordenar- dijo la cajera.

-Yo quiero una hamburguesa, papas fritas, jugo de durazno, un helado de vainilla y una cajita feliz- dijo loki con los ojos brillosos.

-Perfecto, ahora hazte un lado yo quiero, pollo frito, papas fritas y un refresco rojo- dijo natsu.

-Me gustaría una hamburguesa de pan integral de pollo no de res, papas fritas y un jugo de naranja- dijo momo.

-Y usted que ordenara- dijo la cajera.

-Deme lo mismo que ella pidió- dijo toshiro señalando a momo.

-Ok, sus ordenes estarán en 15 minutos- dijo la cajera.

-Vamos a esa mesa de allá -dijo loki jalando a natsu.

-Oye por que me tengo que sentar contigo- dijo natsu.

-Mira arriba del asiento del frente- dijo loki señalando un muérdago.

-OH por dios niña me salvaste de besar a tu hermano- dijo natsu.

-Natsu siéntate a mi lado, deja que las niñas se sienten juntas- dijo toshiro sentándose.

-Tranquilo aquí estoy bien, no me gusta sentarme cerca de la ventana- dijo natsu con una sonrisa.

-Momo siéntate con toshiro- dijo loki con una sonrisa mas grande que se le podía ver.

- Oigan por que los dos se ríen así- dijo momo sentándose junto a toshiro.

-Nada tranquilos – dijeron natsu y loki al mismo tiempo.

-Esperen un momento estoy sentado donde creo que estoy- dijo toshiro con una gran sonrisa.

-Si- dijo loki.

-Gracias loki tenia tiempo que no hacia esto- dijo toshiro.

-Espera tu sabias que había un muérdago hay- dijo natsu parándose la mesa hecho una furia.

-De que hablas natsu-ni-san, no entiendo- dijo momo algo preocupada.

-Si lo sabia por que crees que loki pido comer aquí, no soy estúpido cuando quiero algo lo consigo- dijo toshiro riendo.

-Te dejare besarla pero tu me dejaras ser tu compañero en tu fiesta- dijo natsu señalándolo con el dedo índice.

- Esta bien – dijo toshiro como si nada.

-De que hablan me están confundiendo a quien van a besar- dijo momo al inocente.

-Momo mira hacia arriba -dijo loki señalando al techo.

-¡QUE HACE ESO HAY, Ni piénsese que te voy a besar!- dijo momo sobresaltada.

-No es lo que tu digas es la tradición- dijo toshiro parándose.

-Momo solo será un besito chiquito, si no lo besas te pasaran cosas horribles- dijo loki.

-No tengo opción, pero no se lo digan a mamá- dijo momo.

-si- dijeron todos.

-Pero antes ten- momo no pudo terminar ya que toshiro la jalo por la muñeca mas cerca de el, luego tomo su cara con sus manos y muy lenta y peligrosamente se acerco a sus bellos y rosados labios serrando el espacio entre ambos, fue un beso feroz, audaz y lleno de pasión, luego momo poso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y toshiro en su cintura pegándola mas a el, duraron como casi 10 minutos pero tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire.

-Nadie nunca me había besado así en mi vida-dijo momo tocando sus labios hinchados y roja como un tomate.

-Eso no fue nada- dijo toshiro sentándose.

-Momo estas bien- dijo loki.

-Si, loki me acompañas al baño- dijo momo.

-Claro, chicos volvemos en un momento- dijo loki parándose y caminando con momo hacia si destino.

-Oye la traumaste- dijo natsu.

-Eso no es nada- dijo toshiro sacando su celular de los bolsillos.

-Aquí esta su comida- dijo la camarera dejando las bandejas.

-Lo siento soy gay- dijo toshiro.

-Entiendo disfrute su comida- dijo la camarera desconcertada.

-Oye `por que hiciste eso, de verdad que eres gay- dijo natsu.

-No lo soy solo lo dije por que no quiero que me molesten eso es todo- dijo toshiro.

-No crees que las niñas están tardando mucho –dijo natsu.

-No te preocupes hay están- dijo toshiro señalando la entrada del baño.

-Hermanita estas bien- dijo natsu algo preocupado.

-Si tranquilo- dijo momo sentándose al lado de natsu.

-Hasta que llego esta comida ya me estaba muriendo, verdad momo- dijo loki comiendo.

-Si tienes razón- dijo momo media perdida.

Después de comer todos se dirigieron a casa, en el auto había una tensión que se podía tocar, y nadie hablo hasta llegar, después que toshiro estaciono el auto al frente de la casa, momo salió corriendo hacia su cuarto, loki le sigo detrás para calmarla, natsu tomo las bolsas y fue acompañado por toshiro a la entrada, cuando ellos entraron a la había una tranquilidad enorme eso asusto mucho a natsu y toshiro que eso no era normal en sus familias.

-hola hijos- dieron yoruichi y unohana a sus hijos.

-Hola madres- dijeron ambos.

-Y mi bebe como esta- dijo yoruichi.

-El eta bien aquí están tus llaves- dijo toshiro entregándole las llaves.

-No hablo del auto, de mi hija- dijo yoruichi en tono serio.

-Ella lo que esta es traumada- dijo natsu poniendo las bolasas en la mesa.

-Que le paso a momo-chan- dijo unohana mirando a su hjo.

-Este baboso casi la viola en macdonals- dijo natsu.

-QUE- gritaron yoruichi y unohana.

-Eso no es verdad solo la bese eso es todo- dijo toshiro en su defensa.

-Y donde esta ella- dijo yoruichi con un aura asesina.

-Y tu hermana también- dijo unohana muy molesta.

-Ellas están en el cuarto de momo- dijo toshiro como si nada.

-Ok, ambos tienen visitas- dijo yoruichi.

-¿Quién? -dijeron natsu y toshiro.

-Tu prima maka- dijo yoruichi.

-Tu primo soul- dijo unohana.

-QUE HACE AQUÍ LA TABLA DE PLANCHAR- dijo natsu molesto.

-ESPERA EL BABOSO DE SOUL ESTA AQUÍ-dijo toshiro lleno de ira.

-Si dijeron -ambas madres.

-Hello primo- dijo soul saliendo al comedor.

-Hola soul que haces aquí creí que estabas de gira- dijo toshiro con el seño fruñido.

-No estoy descansando de tanto trabajo, además no puedo ver a mi familia- dijo soul con una gran sonrisa.

-No pero debiste avisarme- dijo toshiro.

-Hola a todo dijo maka entrando a la sala.

-Hola tabla de planchar- dijo natsu.

-maka-chop- dijo maka estrellándole un libro en la cabeza a natsu dejándolo inconciente.

-Oye no hagas eso- grito natsu.

-Baja tu tono conmigo y momo-chan, ya quiero vela tengo tiempo- dijo maka.

- Esta en su habitación- dijo yoruichi.

-Gracias tia, voy a verla- dijo maka subiendo las escaleras.

-Oye soul ella es tu novia- dijo toshiro.

-No estas loco, solo somos amigos- dijo soul sonrojado.

-Como digas, mamá me voy a dar un baño estoy cansado- dijo toshiro subiendo las escaleras.

-Me imagino que tienen hambre por que no merendamos algo- dijo yoruichi.

-Ok- dijeron natsu y soul.

Momo estaba que nadie le podía parar el llanto, esta abrazada de loki, la pobre lloro tanto que había mojado toda la ropa de loki con lágrimas.

-Ya momo todo paso- dijo loki acariciando su cabeza.

-No es que estoy muy con fundida, loki nadie me había besado asi nunca- dijo momo en llanto.

-Hola prima estoy aquí, oye por que lloras- dijo maka viendo a su prima llorar.

-No te preocupes ella esta bien sola bese- dijo toshiro poniendo su mentó en el hombro de maka.

-Que como te atr- maka no pudo terminar por que toshiro esta en frente de ella en boxers.

-Toshiro eres chino te dije que no andes en pelotas por la casa ajena- dijo loki aun abrazando a momo.

-No me molestes y donde esta mi camisa favorita- dijo toshiro.

- Esta en la maleta azul del lado izquierdo- dijo loki.

-Gracias -dijo abriendo la maleta y sacando la camisa.

-Oye no deberías andar asi por la casa no ves que hay mujeres- dijo maka roja como tomate.

- Si como digas- dijo toshiro acercando se a momo y loki.

-Oye toshiro que haces- dijo loki viendo como toshiro le arrebataba a momo de encima.

-Tranquila mi princesa ya no llores prometo que no lo are de nuevo no me gusta verte llorar- dijo toshiro abrazando a momo.

-Me lo prometes- dijo momo en llanto mirándolo.

-Si pero no llores- dijo toshiro secando sus lagrimas.

-Maka- dijo momo.

-Si prima- dijo maka.

-Puedes darle un maka-chop a este pervertido- dijo momo aun abrazada de el.

-Claro maka- maka no pudo terminar por que soul la detuvo.

-No lo hagas si no quieres que el te viole- dijo soul.

-Soul ni digas eso- dijo maka molesta.

-CALLENSE NO VEN MI MOMO NO SE SIENTE BIEN-grito toshiro.

-Lo siento- dijeron maka y soul.

-Me voy nos vemos en la cena- dijo toshiro separándose de momo.

-Adiós y por favor no entres desnudo a mi cuarto no ves que hay personas- dijo momo sonrojada.

-Perfecto entonces vendré cuando no haiga nadie- dijo toshiro con una sonrisa seductora.

- Espera eso no es lo quise decir- dijo momo aun mas roja.

-Silencio- dijo toshiro callando sus labios con un suave y corto beso.

-Adiós toshiro y soul- dijo loki sacándolos de la habitación.

-Adios- dijo toshiro.

-Espera tengo que hablar con maka- dijo soul siendo empujado por loki.

-Hablas después con ella- dijo loki.

-Ya estamos solas, voy a matar a ese hombre- dijo maka aun sonrojada.

-Y momo como te sientes- dijo loki.

-Bien por que, olvidémonos de esto hay que bañarnos para cenar- dijo momo.

-OK- dijeron maka y loki.

-Mañana es tu fiesta loki y hay que descansar- dijo momo con una sonrisa.

- Tienes razón soul me dijo que iríamos a la fiesta de sus primos- dijo maka.

-Pues es verdad mañana es el cumpleaños de mi hermano y mio- dijo loki.

-Pues manos a la obra para mañana- dijeron las tres.

Continuara.


	3. Capitulo 3: Natsu causa problemas

**Hello lamento la tardanza es que e tenido mucho trabajo escolar, falta de inspiración y muchas cosas. Antes de continuar quiero recalcar algunas cosas :**

***Loki es un personaje que yo cree de bleach, su descripción esta en mi perfil.**

***Los gemelos Antoni Y Abel son la zanpakuto de Ukitake Sōgyo no Kotowari.**

***Natsu es el protagonista de fairy tail solo que en mi fic tiene los mismos ojos que Momo.**

**Bueno esas son las cosas que quería recalcar, otra cosa gracia a todos por sus ****comentarios.**

**Declaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, si a a Tite Kubo.**

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Natsu causa problemas.**

Al día siguiente, todo en la casa de los Hinamori estaba tranquilo, ya que no la mayoría de las personas de estaban en casa, los únicos en casa eran Loki, Momo, Maka, Toshiro y Soul, que por estar de vagos durmiendo no se dieron cuenta que los dejaron solos. Los primeros en despertar fueron Toshiro y Soul que se dieron cuenta que no había nadie en casa y las chicas aun dormían así que no hicieron caso y empezaron preparar el desayuno.

-Oye anciano donde esta todo el mundo- dijo Soul bostezando.

-Cara de tiburón no lo se- dijo Tohiro volteando una tortilla.

-Antes que se me olvide feliz cumpleaños- dijo Soul cortando unas naranjas.

-Gracias- dijo Toshiro sacando la tortilla.

Después de esas palabras había un silencio que ambos albinos disfrutaban, asta que cierto peli rosa lo destruyo.

-Hola que hay de desayunar- dijo Natsu saliendo de la nada.

-No te habías ido con los demás- dijo Toshiro apuntándolo con la espátula.

-No me quede aquí- dijo Natsu tomando asiento.

- Y donde estabas que no te vimos- dijo Soul sacando leche y pan del refrigerador.

-Estaba dormido en la bañera- dijo Natsu bostezando.

-¿Por que rayos dormías en la bañera?- pregunto Soul.

-Por que estaba muy cansado para ir a mi cama, y la bañera es mas cómoda- dijo Natsu bostezando por segunda vez.

-Oye que es eso que tienes en la cara- dijo Toshiro señalando la mejilla de Natsu.

-O si tu mamá dijo que lo entregara, pero olvide donde lo deje- dijo Natsu entregándole la nota a Toshiro.

-A ver que que dice- dijo Toshiro la nota decía:

**_¡Felicidades!_**

**_Hola mi querido hijo, me imagino que en este momento esta leyendo esto, lamentamos avernos ido sin saludarlos, ya sabes que tenemos que organizar las cosas de sus fiesta. Antes de concluir quería avisarte que Harribel y Ggio irán a recogerlos para una sesión de fotos, antes que se me olvide tu prima esta embarazada y nadie la aguanta, así que háganle caso en lo que le pidan._**

**_Te quiere mamá_**

-Que pasa primo- dijo Soul.

-Halibel, viene para acá- dijo Toshiro con una sonrisa torcida.

-¡NO PUDE SER Y AHORA EN SU ESTDO ES UN DEMONIO¡- dijo Soul jalándose los pelos de los nervios.

-¿Quién es Harribel?- pregunto Natsu confundido.

-Es nuestra prima, pero ella es insoportable nadie la aguanta y ahora embarazada, es peor que tener 10 Lokis juntas- dijo Toshiro con sarcasmo.

-Recuerdo hace unos años en el aniversario de mis padre, solo por que mi tía tenia el mismo vestido que ella, la humillo quitándole el vestido en frente de todos los invitados- dijo Soul recordando.

-Hay dios que prima pobre del hombre que se case con ella- dijo Natsu con una gota estilo anime.

-Si pobre Stark y Lilynette- dijo Toshiro dando un suspiro.

-Me confundes y ¿y quienes son ellos?- pregunto Natsu.

-Stark es el esposo de Hirribel y Lilynett se hijastra se pude decir hija ya que nuestra prima la crio desde un1 años- dijo Soul.

-Saben tengo hambre muévanse- dijo Natsu aplaudiendo.

-En un momento- dijeron ambos albinos.

-Así mismo complazcan a su rey- dijo Natsu riendo a lo Black Star.(-_- digo que ellos deberían ser familia).

-Espera un momento no somos tus sirvientes- gritaron ambos albinos.

-Enserio no me harán el desayuno- dijo Natsu con cara de perrito.

-No nos ves cara de pendejos acaso- dijeron ambos primos molestos.

-Enserio, y yo que los dejaría que se acostaran con mi prima y mi hermana- dijo Natsu con un tono convencedor.

-En el poco tiempo que te conozco cuando haces una oferta siempre pides algo a cambio, solo di que quieres- dijo Toshiro con el seño fruñido.

-Solo quiero que sean mis chefs personales durante un año- dijo Natsu con su babero en su cuello.

-Enserio- dijeron ambos albinos al mismo tiempo.

-Si, no juego es enserio- dijo Natsu como un niño pequeño.

-Para nosotros esta bien y que quieres de comer nuestro querido amigo- dijeron ambos albinos muy sonrientes.

* * *

**En la habitación de Momo:**

-Buenos días chicas- dijo Momo estirándose.

-Buenos días prima y Loki- dijo Maka bostezando.

-Bonum mane et suscita verunt (Buenos días como amanecieron)- dijo Loki frotándose los ojos.

-Nani- dijeron Momo y Maka.

-Transiens puellas(que pasa chicas)- dijo Loki viendo a sus amigas algo raras.

-No la entiendo Maka, ¿tu entiendes algo?- dijo Momo mirando a su prima.

-No pero ella esta hablando en latín- dijo Maka.

-Le puedes decir que hable español- dijo Momo.

-Si, noli loqui Spanish Latine loquentem (no hablamos latín habla español)- dijo Maka con algo de dificultad.

-OH contristati (oh lo siento)- dijo Loki.

-¿Que dijo Maka?- pregunto Momo.

-Que lo siente- dijo Maka.

-Je regrette d'avoir parlé en latin que j'ai oublié de parler japonais (lamento haber hablado en latín es que se me olvido hablar japonés)-dijo Loki apenada.

-Maintenant vous parlez français, qui est la femme japonaise(a hora estas hablando francés, que es japonés mujer)-grito Momo llena de ira.

-Lo siento es que se me regaron los idiomas- dijo Loki asustada atrás de Maka.

-No importa y felicidades- dijo Momo con una gran sonrisa.

-Gracias- dijo Loki con una gran sonrisa.

-Lo siento Lokita felicidades- dijo Maka dándole un gran abrazo.

-Gracias chicas- dijo Loki algo sonrojada.

-Sabes prima estoy sorprendida tu cama es muy graden mira cupimos las tres en ella- dijo Maka parándose.

-Tiene razón- dijo Momo.

-Chicas tengo hambre, que tal si vamos a comer algo- dijo Loki.

-Entonces vamos- dijeron Momo y Maka.

* * *

Después de un merecido baño la chicas, bajaron a desayunar se sorprendieron al ver la mesa, estaba muy hermosa, parecía una imagen de revista, la mesa tenia un hermoso mantel blanco, una lindas flores artificiales en cada esquina de color rosa, los platos, las tazas, las copas brillaban tanto que no parecían reales, pero oh la comida era un banquete de maravillas había panqueques, Toshiro, huevos fritos, pan tostado, leche, jugos de naranja, limón y melocotón, café, té, helado, chocolate caliente, bombones y por ultimo unas crepas cremosas. Pero había algo que no cuadraba, Natsu esta siendo alimentado por Soul y recibiendo un masaje de Toshiro en los hombros.

-Pero que les pasa a ustedes hoy- dijo Loki conteniendo la risa.

-Enserio Soul que bajo as caído- dijo Maka riendo.

-He caído bajo pero vale la pena- dijo Soul con su típica sonrisa.

-Tienes razón primo- dijo Toshiro.

-Que lindo esta el desayuno, me imagino que tu lo hiciste-dijo Momo mirando a Toshiro.

-Si con ayuda de el- dijo Toshiro señalando a Soul.

-Antes que se me olvide, Loki nuestra querida prima Harribel, viene por nosotros a las 11:00, así que alístense- dijo Soul para luego entrarle un pedazo de crepa en la boca.

-Haber quien la dejo a cargo- dijo Loki enojada.

-Todo el mundo cállense, ustedes tres coman y dame jugo y tu dame mas tocino- dijo Natsu apuntando a los mencionados.

-Si señor- dijeron todos al insomnio.

-Solo por casualidad por que están haciendo esto- dijo Momo para luego tomar algo de jugo.

-Si le cocinamos a este ñoño durante un año, el dejara que nos acostemos con ustedes dos- dijo Soul señalando a Maka y a Momo con gran sonrisa parecía a la del gato sonriente.

Al oír esa tremenda bomba, las chicas escucharon, Momo escupió el jugo que tomaba, Maka se atoro con el pedazo de pan que estaba comiendo y Loki solo se agarraba el estomago de la risa.

-¡MAKA- CHOP-dijo Maka para luego dale a Natsu con una enciclopedia de 12,000,000 de paginas dejándolo medio inconsciente en un charco de su propi sangre.

-Que hermano y que primo le ha tocado- dijo Loki entre risas.

-Natsu-nii-san eso no se hace nosotras no somos tu pago de cuentas- dijo Momo hecha un furia, que provoco el miedo en casi todo los presentes.

-¡Y USTEDES NI PIENSEN QUE NOS ACOSTAREMOS CON USTEDES!-dijeron Maka y Momo molestas.

-Ni que me fuera acostar con una tabla de planchar como tu- dijo Soul señalando el pecho de Maka.

-Yo nunca me acostaría con una chica tan poco agraciada y fea- dijo Toshiro hirientemente.

-Tu te odio- le grito Momo en lagrimas para luego correr hacia su habitación.

-Soul desparece- grito Maka para luego seguir a su prima.

-Gracias idiotas ahora tengo que consolarlas, solo unos imbéciles como ustedes se les ocurre hacer algo así- dijo Loki enojada para subir las escaleras.

-Enserio hermano eso no fue cool- dijo Soul moviendo su cabello.

-Tienes razón mas tarde nos disculparemos con ellas, no se por que dije eso, además las niñas esta muy buena que digamos- dijo Toshiro para luego servirse algo de jugo.

-Tienes razón están muy apetecibles- dijo Soul con una sonrisa psicópata.

-Si que se alivian rápido, espero que se disculpen con ellas par de ogros- dijo Natsu tomando jugo de naranja.

-Soul- dijo Toshiro parándose al lado de Natsu.

-Ya entendí- dijoSoul poniéndose al lado de Natsu.

-Que creen que están haciendo- dijo Natsu medio asustado.

-Te aremos pagar- dijeron ambos albinos con un aura negra, con la intención de matar al peli rosado.

-MAMÁAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-grito Natsu para luego ser golpeado.

* * *

**Momo Pov.**

Solo esto me pasa a mi, no se por que lloro si no me importa lo que diga ese imbécil, el tiene razón no soy tan atractiva pero sus palabras me dolieron, el es misterioso, encantador, sexy pero que estoy diciendo, será que _me enamorado_ de un hombre solo llevo conociendo 2 días, es mentira, de mi rostro caían las lagrimas y no cesaban me sentía fatal y mas al ver a mi pobre prima llorando a mares en un rincón. Me asuste al ver que alguien tocaba mi corazón se acelero pensando que tal vez era él que venia a pedirme disculpas, muy lentamente abrí la puerta y vi a Loki, no a Toshiro mi corazón de destruyo, antes que pudiera articular palabra ella me abrazo muy fuerte, diciéndome que lo sentía. Luego entre esta vez a mi habitación pero aun abrazada a Loki, aun sin romper el abrazo se sentó conmigo en mi cama y empezó a cantarme una nana, vi como maka se paraba de ese rincón y se unía a nosotras en un enorme abrazo, Loki seguía cantando la nana, mientras mi prima y yo llorábamos, después de tanto llanto no recuerdo ya que lentamente fui cerrándolos ojos quedándome dormida en el hombro de Loki, Maka hizo lo mismo dormir ya que estábamos muy cansadas, luego todo se volvió negro para mi y deja de escuchar esa hermosa nana.

* * *

Loki Pov.

Después de acomodar a las chica en la cama me quede pensando, en como vengarme de esos imbéciles principalmente Natsu ya que el fue el causante de este problema. Deje de pensar y salí de la habitación si hacer el mínimo ruido para no despertar a las chicas, cerré la puerta y baje a la sala donde encontré todo tirado y desordenado, escuche unos chapoteos que provenían del patio, muy lentamente saque la cabeza y me quede con la boca abierta.

Natsu estaba siendo golpeado por Soul y Toshiro , luego lo sumergieron en el agua fría de piscina como si quisieran ahogarlo, en si lo están ahogando, yo lo único que hacia era reír de la risa creo que mi primo y mi hermano se encargaron de mi venganza. Natsu me miro y con la mirada me pidió que lo ayudara, pero le dije que no moviendo la cabeza, ya no pude ver más su cara por que Soul lo tomo y lo estrello contra la pared de patio dándole unos cuanto golpes muy fuerte en el estomago provocando que escupiera sangre, lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa y lo estrello contra el piso se coloco encima de el para amararle las manos con esposas y le dio un patada en la cara. Por otra parte Toshiro venia con látigo en la mano y una cadena, entre los dos lo levantaron y pasaron las cadenas por las esposas y lo amarraron al tendedero, Soul le arranco la playera portaba y Toshiro se puso a darle fuerte latigazos, los gritos de agonía de Natsu me asían sentir mal yo sabia muy bien que los chicos pararían si yo se lo dijera pero justo cuando iba a hablar se me adelantaron.

-¡QUE CREEN QUE HACEN USTEDES DOS- grito Momo provocando que los chicos de detuvieran de matar a Natsu.

-Nada que te importe- le dijo Toshiro con la mirada más despiadada que había visto.

-Claro que me importa estas golpeando a mi hermano, te permito que me insultes y hagas todo lo que quieras pero no te permito que golpes a la persona que más quiero, así que si no me quieres conocer quítale esas cadenas y no lo golpees- dijo Momo enojada.

-Enserio no sabia- dijo Toshiro con un tono sarcástico para lugo larle un latigazo a Natsu provocando que diera un fuerte grito.

-No la oíste déjalo no te vasto con lo que le hiciste - dijo Maka saliendo de nada molesta con su enciclopedia preparada.

-Maka no te metas, esto es asunto de hombres- dijo Soul encarando a Maka.

-Tú no me digas que hacer Evans- dijo Maka para golpear a Soul, pero el golpe no llego por que Soul le había quitado la enciclopedia.

-¡YA TE TINES ARTO YA ME CANSE DE QUE SIEMPRE ME GOLPES CON ESOS TONTOS LIBRO, LA PROSIMA VEZ QUE PE DES CON UNO DE ELLOS TE VIOLO- dijo Soul molesto.

-Sobre mi cadáver Soul- dije parándome de donde estaba sentada.

-Si tu lo dices pero si me pega lo hago- dijo Soul mirándome.

-Perfecto así me gusta, ya bájenlo no vale la pena que peleen por eso, y tu dame eso- dijo mientras le quita va el látigo a Toshiro.

-Te salvaste rosadito- dijeron ambos, bajando a Natsu y se dispusieron a caminar hacia la entra de la casa.

-Esperen ustedes adonde creen que van- dije con el seño fruñido.

-Que -dijeron molestos.

-No se les olvida algo- dije señalando a Maka y Momo.

-Oh- dijeron ambos albinos.

-Maka lo siento, no debí decirte plana y perdona todo lo que te dije, pero lo de violarte va enserio- dijo Soul con su típica sonrisa acercándose a Maka.

-Te perdono Soul- dijo maka sonrojada- pero que no se te ocurra tocarme- dijo para luego abrazarlo.

-Sabes Maka no eres tan plana después de todo- dijo Soul estrujando su cuerpo con el de Maka, provocando que ella se sonrojara.

* * *

**Toshiro Pov.**

Miraba a mi primo con el y su mejor amiga se abrazaban me daban unos celos yo en ese mismo memento quería que me abrazaran. Sali de mis pensamientos cuando Loki me llamo.

-Y tu no piensas disculparte- dijo Loki señalando a Momo que estaba ayudando a su hermano a levantarse.

-Y a voy, pero si quites que lo haga quítale a su hermano de encima- dije para luego acercarme a ellos.

-Momo-chan, entrégame a Natsu que voy a curarlo antes de que llegue Harribel- dijo Loki tomando a Natsu muy lentamente para no lastimarlo.

-Oye lo- no pude terminar ya que fui interrumpido por la dulce y melodiosa voz de Momo.

-Que esto no se repita- dijo Momo empezando a sollozar.

-Lo prometo no lo volveré a hacer, pero no llores- dije para luego abrazarla.- lo siento por lo que te dije hace un rato- dije para tomar su cara entre mis manos para limpiar sus lagrimas.

Muy lentamente fui cortando el espacio que quedaba entre ambos, uniendo nuestros labios en un dulce, cálido, delicado, casto y tierno beso, que para mí fue maravilloso al principio no fui correspondido, si que aumente el movimiento de mis labios con los de ella, bajando las manos de su cara tomándola por la cintura y apretándola a mi cuerpo, muy lentamente fui correspondido, ese beso se fue profundizando y se volvió apasionado, salvaje y desenfrenado, duramos un buen pero un buen rato besándonos, por la falta de oxigeno nos tuvimos que separar, solo nos separamos un instante y yo volví a juntar mis labios con lo de ella, pero esta vez mordí su labio inferior, haciendo que ella abriera la boca para introducir mi lengua, su boca era exquisita, ambos luchábamos por cual de las dos era la mas fuerte, y al final yo gane, otra vez por falta del maldito oxigeno nos separarnos, dejando un hilo de baba, que limpie de una vez. Oh dios su cara, esta sonrojada se veía tierna así, me excitaba pero tenia que controlarme, tanto por su bien como por el mio.

-Por que hiciste eso- dijo Momo tocándose los labios hinchados.

-Me estaba disculpando- dije acariciando su mejilla.

-Pues no los hagas- dijo separándose de mí.

-No lo prometo- dije tomándola de la cintura y pegándola a mi.- estas templado y estas fría- dije abrazándola para darle mi calor, cla ro si es que tenia.

-Hello no ves que esta nevando- dijo juntando sus manos con las mías.

-Yo puedo arreglar eso, que tal si vamos al cuarto de tu hermano y te quito el frio- dije seductoramente en su oído.

-No- dijo alejando se de mi.- no le daré mi virginidad a un pervertido como tu- dijo sacándome la lengua y entrando a la casa.

-Oigan ustedes dos no se queden pegados vale- dime mientras entraba.

-Hermano no arruines el momento, Maka será mejor que entremos no quiero que te enfermes- dijo Soul separándose de maka y caminado a casa.

-ok- dijo Maka siguiendo a Soul.

* * *

**General Pov.**

En la sala de la casa todos están reunidos tomando un rico chocolate, preparado por Toshiro, Loki terminaba de curar a Natsu las múltiples heridas que tenia.

-Vuelvo ahora voy buscar unos calmante para Natsu- dijo loki.

-Gracias- dijo Natsu medio adolorido.

-Natsu-nii-san estas bien- dijo Momo acercándose a su hermano.

-Si primito estas bien- dijo Maka haciendo lo mismo que su prima.

-Si chicas no se preocupen- dijo Natsu sonriendo.

-Aquí tienes las pastillas y te traje unas mantas para abrigarte cogiste mucho frio- dijo Loki poniéndole la manta.

-Gracias ya me siento mejor, tienes maños mágicas- dijo Natsu con una sonrisa.

-No hay de que para que están los amigos- dijo Loki con una sonrisa de lado.

-Chico les debo una disculpa- dijo Natsu a los dos albinos.

-Perdonado, pero te merecías eso- dijeron ambos albinos al mismo tiempo.

-Tengo hambre que tal si comemos algo- dijo Loki sobándose el estomago.

-Si- dijeron todos los presentes.

_Continuara….._


End file.
